


Snitches and Stitches | Mabel x Robbie

by Smitherin7



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is Trying, Bill Cipher is good now, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Mabel is manipulative, Murder, Nightmares, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, Rating May Change, Tambry cheated on Robbie, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Pacifica Northwest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Crossposted on my fanfiction account~The Pines twins are back in Gravity Falls, Oregon. 16 year old, Mabel Pines has been crushing on Robbie since she was 12 (Sometime after the love god incident.) and now she's finally got a chance.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mabel Pines/Robbie Valentino, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Tambry/Lee
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel skipped along the dirt paths in the forest near the shack, singing Disco Girl as she went along. Her occasional twirling made her catch sight of something in the distance, something black within the brightly coloured trees. She turned her attention to this new mystery.

“Hello?” She grabbed the attention of this person.

“What do you want, Mabel?” The brooding voice was quickly recognized as Robbie Valentino. Mabel’s as of now, 3 year crush.

“Sorry, Robbie. I didn’t realize you were over here.” Mabel apologized to him and lingered for a second before stepping away.

“H-Hang on, come sit down.” He stammered, trying to not lose his facade. Mabel blushed despite herself. She sat next to him and brought her knees up.

“Tambry broke up with me during Christmas break.” He broke the silence, she looked at him in shock. The tears in his eyes were almost unnoticeable, he quickly blinked them away.

“Robbie, I’m so sorry.” Mabel slid her hand onto his, tracing hearts on his skin without realizing it. She brushed his sweater sleeve and gripped his shoulder. He put his free hand onto hers and smiled at her despite his pain. He really did appreciate that she was trying to help him, that she was always there for him to lean on when he needed help.

“It’s whatever, we were growing apart...”

“It’s not whatever! That bitch has it coming to her.” Mabel fumed, realizing quickly afterwards that she just swore. She covered her mouth in embarrassment, Robbie got a good laugh out of it.

“Mabel Pines, did you just say bitch?” He got out his sentence through gasps of laughter. Hearing her swear was like getting struck by lightning. Mabel’s face became redder as she nodded.

“Mabel Pines, where are you?” Stan’s voice echoed through the trees, scaring the two teenagers. She stood up and waved to Robbie as she walked away. He waved back, smiling.  
“I’m over here, Grunkle Stan!” She shouted as she got closer to the Shack. Dipper and Pacifica came out together, Pacifica’s arms wrapped around the boy.

“We’re going to play minigolf, you wanna come?” Pacifica swung herself off of Dipper and onto Mabel, she had become a lot more playful since they had first interacted. 

“I’d love to but I’m busy.” Her face turned red, this was finally her shot with Robbie and she didn’t want to screw it up. Dipper, Stan and Pacifica looked at each other in slight confusion before shrugging it off.

“Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us.” Dipper gave her a quick hug before making their way to the golf course. As soon as they were out of her sight, she dashed back into the forest to where she was sitting.

“Oof!” She grunted, feeling her body hit the ground. 

“Mabel!” Robbie exclaimed, concerned. “I didn’t even see you there.” He stuck his hand out for Mabel to pull herself back up, her blush continued to become more prominent.

“That was totally my fault, I should’ve looked where I was going.” She argued with him playfully, pulling herself up by his arm.

“I was about to head home...” He hung onto her hand, waiting to see what she’d say.

“Dipper and Pacifica are going out, could I come with you?” She tried to act as nonchalant as she could, twirling her hair around her fingers. Robbie nodded and started towards his house, hoping Mabel wouldn’t mind that they were still holding hands. He needed this, he needed the attention and love that Mabel provided.

It felt like only a couple minutes had passed as they made their way into the Valentino house. Robbie’s parents sat at the table, chatting away.

“Hi, Mr and Mrs Valentino!” Mabel greeted the adults, waving to them happily. They both loved seeing Mabel, she was so lively. They waved back to her before the teenagers made their way up to Robbie’s room.

They sat on his bed in silence, Mabel twiddling her thumbs around and Robbie swatting at his hoodie strings. In an attempt to get more comfortable, she leaned back against Robbie’s body. He looked at her and smiled, wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

“It’s a little cold in here.” Mabel whispered, snuggling closer against him. His face felt warm, feeling a body against his own was nice. 

“Shooting Star, my main girl!” Bill came out of nowhere, scaring the living shit out of Mabel. She gripped onto her sweater and tried to calm herself down. Everything became greyed, indicating they were in the void.

“What do you want, Bill?” She glared at him for “interrupting” her time with Robbie. He laughed in amusement.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your success. Watching you manipulate those teenagers, it was like seeing your kid go off to Kindergarten.” Bill thought back on watching her with Tambry and Lee, her with Robbie.

“What are you talking about, Cipher?” Mabel was genuinely confused, she had no recollection of manipulating anyone, especially not her friends.

“It started the second summer you were here,” Bill began to explain, knowing that she wouldn’t remember it like it happened. “You still had a crush on Stitches, but he was dating that phone girl. You started spending more time with her, one on one, talking about the blonde boy. The things you said about him, you were talking about Stitches but you always said Lee in his place.

You spent one on one time with Lee, talking up Tambry. Not more than a few months after you started this psychological warfare, they had their hands all over each other whenever they could. You knew it’d only be a matter of time until they broke up, you just had to be patient.” Mabel stared at the demon, she remembered... Her eyes filled with tears, she had indirectly caused Robbie’s heartbreak.

“Don’t cry, kid. It isn’t all bad, he’s in love with you. Go get him, Shooting Star.” With those words, Mabel was back with Robbie, in his arms. She was torn. The guilt of knowing she caused Robbie’s heartbreak, the hope of Robbie feeling the same way about her...

“Are you alright, Mabel?” Her heart pounded in her chest, sending a tingling sensation all throughout her body, the kind of sensation you get when you know you’re about to do something wrong. She shut her eyes and turned onto her stomach, kissing him without another thought. She pulled away before he could process it and pulled the neck of her sweater over her head. Robbie’s face turned a bright red... Her lips were so soft, he looked down at her and saw her hiding out of embarrassment.

Mabel got nervous when the silence came back, what if he hated her now? She was starting to panic, her eyes watered.

“I’m sorry...” Her voice cracked as she apologized, tears dripped down her cheeks. Robbie adjusted his position to look into her eyes, they were like a chocolate brown, dark chocolate. He cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

“Mabel... I love you but I can’t stop thinking about Tambry. I’m still crazy for her.” He looked down to his legs in despair. Her heart felt like it stopped...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course he still loves her. Why would'nt he?

She cheated on him with one of his best friends and he still loved her, Mabel found herself simultaneously amazed and heartbroken.

“Of course... You only broke up a few months ago...” Her heart thumped in her chest despite feeling it shatter. Robbie felt terrible, he really did love her. She pushed herself up off his bed and made her way to the door.

“W-Wait--”

“I’m going to hang out with Dipper.” She shut the door on her way out, dashed down the stairs and outside. She kept running until she made it to the mini golf course.

“Dipper!” She yelled out, he swung the club at the ball out of instinctual fear, sending it into orbit. She fell onto her knees from the mix of exhaustion and emotions made it hard for her to keep running. Dipper kneeled down to her side and saw her crying. His heart dropped.

“What happened?” He enveloped her in a hug, Pacifica followed suit. Mabel couldn’t stop her crying to get more than a couple words out, she’d always had such a hard time managing her emotions.

“Just breathe, kid.” Stan wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to calm her down. She gasped for breath and thought about what she was going to say.

“He... He still loves her.” Her voice was shaky, staring into Dipper’s eyes. He was the only person who she trusted enough to know about her crush on Robbie. He knew how long she’d been crushing on him.

“What?” Pacifica asked, knowing that Dipper would know what was going on, the twins were closer than anyone she knew.

“All I know is that she has a crush on Robbie, I don’t know what she’s talking about.” He shrugged, fairly confused himself.

“Tambry cheated on him, they broke up, he still loves her.” Mabel took big breaths with each thing she said. She tightened her grip on Dipper as she continued to cry.

As if on cue, Tambry and Lee walked past them, Lee’s arm around Tambry’s waist, squeezing her ass. Mabel caught sight of them and felt her heartbreak well up into anger.

“That fucking bitch.” She pushed herself up off the ground and walked over to the couple, tears still falling from her eyes. They had grabbed their clubs before Mabel stepped in front of them.

“Hey, Mabel.” Tambry smiled at her, not noticing the tears. Mayhaps she did notice and just didn’t care, two could play at that game.

"Hey, 'Bry." Quickly, Mabel wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled as sincerely as she could. Lee lifted his free hand up and made a peace sign with his fingers. She saw Dipper from behind the older teenagers, shaking his head and pointing towards them, trying to make sure she didn't start anything.

"You and Lee are so cute together. When did you guys start dating?" Her compliment sounded as sincere as it was fake, Tambry blushed.

"Well we started dating almost right after Robbie and I broke up." 

“Why did you guys break up?”

“He just wasn’t emotionally available enough, he barely talked to me. Y’know?” Mabel nodded with a smile, “That’s too bad, I’m sure that it was best for you, of course.”

Mabel walked back over to her brother after waving the couple off, her head essentially fuming.

“Mabel, what the fuck?” Dipper grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. Mabel rolled her eyes and pushed Dipper off of her. 

“Leave me alone.” She darted from the golf course, back to the mystery shack. Dipper couldn’t understand, he had his dream girl. He didn’t have to manipulate everyone to get her, he didn’t have to feel the guilt that she did.

“What’s wrong, Star?” Bill appeared next to Mabel, sobbing on her bed. She looked up and saw the demon, she felt her blood start to boil.

“You told me that he loved me! I thought we were friends? Why did you lie to me?!” She yelled, standing abruptly and clenching her fists. Bill was taken aback, Mabel usually didn’t yell at him, even if she was mad.

“I didn’t lie about any--”

“Bullshit! He’s still in love with Tambry.” Her tears became more situated with anger than sorrow, partially towards Bill and partially towards herself. She knew she should never have listened to him, Robbie probably hated her now.

Mabel... I love you--

“He lied, you lied.” Mabel pointed angrily at him and slammed her other hand onto the bed.

“I should just tell him what I did! I don’t have anything to lose anyways!” She started towards the door but felt herself being yanked back. She looked down to her wrists, blue, glowing chains had been bound to her.  
“Bill, let me go.” Her voice had gone quiet but Bill knew better, she was still engulfed by her rage.

“I’m sorry, Shooting Star. I can’t let you ruin your life.” He closed his eye and sighed, attaching the chains on his end to the rafters above them. There was no way of her getting out and she knew that, it didn’t stop her from thrashing about violently. Bill had taken her out of the void and left her in the attic of the Mystery Shack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joys of the mind.

“Mabel?” The door to the twins room opened, Dipper looked down slightly and saw his sister, dangling slightly from the rafters. Her wrists were pulled up, the rest of her body was limp, her legs folded on the floor.

He let his shoulders fall from the tensed position they were in, slumping to his sides. He slid down against his bed and pulled one knee up to his chest. If she was going to sleep on the floor, the least he could do was sleep on the floor with her. His eyes were heavy but Pacifica was keeping him up.

Is Mabel alright?

I’m not sure. She’s asleep rn.

She seemed really mad

Don’t worry, she’ll be alright.

I hope so

Babe, it’s almost 12. Go to bed, I’m with her. She’s okay.

Alright night <3

Night :).

Dipper turned his phone off and flipped the screen onto his mattress. He turned his attention back to his sister, still suspended in partial air. His eyes shut gradually, trying to keep them open. 

Mabel’s head slammed against the floor, the rest of her body following suit. Her head throbbed from the impact, her arms had begun to endure the stabbing sensation from her numbness. Had she fallen asleep?

“Dip?” She pushed her body up, her legs shook from her weight. How long was she out? She felt so much weaker than usual, she wasn’t even that heavy. She forced herself to take one step at a time, hanging onto anything she could, her bed, the beams on the walls.

“Grunkle Stan? Soos?” The stairs looked like they went on for miles. Everything felt so disoriented... Mabel gripped onto the railing tightly and took her first step down and felt her grip shift against her will so when she stepped...

She yelped in fear as her foot missed the platform and she started to tumble forwards. Finally she was at the foot of the staircase and aside from feeling a little bit dizzy, she felt fine. 

“Weird... I thought I hit my head like three times at least.” She felt the back of her head and noted that there was blood but no trace of pain, she shrugged it off and pushed herself up. She walked into the living room and scanned the empty area, the TV was on and Grandpa the Kid was playing.

“Dipper?” She moved into the kitchen, still no one. She walked into the gift shop, some of the people from town were scattered across the various merchandise. The faces were blurred and warped, she could almost recognize everyone but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Has anyone seen Stan or Dipper?” She spoke up amongst the mumblings of the townsfolk, who went silent as soon as Mabel opened her mouth. The majority of them snapped their necks towards her and stared at her. It was unnerving. She swallowed the air around her nervously, retracting back into the house. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear her blood rushing through her body, it was deafening.

“Dipper? Stan?” She yelled out, trying to hear herself. She started to run back, feeling more claustrophobic than before. The rush of her blood mixed with the thumping in her ears was driving her crazy and everything had begun to feel much tighter. She sprinted out of the house from the backdoor, tripping over her feet multiple times.

“Mabel?” She dug her feet into the ground and turned her head to the side. Robbie was standing there. Her hearing was still muffled by the blood pulsing through her ears.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing her shoulder. Mabel’s face paled as she caught a glimpse of someone behind Robbie. She had seconds to react before he was stabbed through the back, he collapsed onto the ground as blood spurted from the gash. A foot stepped onto his temple, crushing his skull very quickly. She looked up in horror, what if she was next?

“This was your fault.” Her stomach dropped when she saw her own face with a big smile and sadistic eyes, clearly glowing from the murder. Her signature shooting star sweater was stained with blood.

Her eyes filled with tears that fell down to the ground, her mouth hung open in horror. Within the blink of an eye, she felt her hands wrap around something. 

It was the blood soaked knife.


End file.
